


Tantalizing Elysium

by semikusa



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semikusa/pseuds/semikusa
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke is grateful to be full of successes yet there's always the enormous pressure of expectations from his company and his father. It's tough, but he grits his teeth and bears with it anyway.Though, there's one thing he desires for: someone.





	Tantalizing Elysium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smuffstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/gifts).



> for asoo-san!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I kind of revised a bit of the prompt to follow what my plan was, so I hope that's okay with you! 
> 
> I'm sorry I'm only putting out the first set of scenes. I promise to follow up really soon!
> 
> to my lovely beta, I am so thankful for what you've done! I'm sorry you have to put up with a procrastinator and messy kid like me!! I hope you don't hate me;;
> 
> Please enjoy!

**i.**

Yamada Ryosuke seems like he has an almost perfect life. Despite all the stress and deadlines, he maintains a bright and perfect smile. Even if all the work is pushed on to him, he takes it without complaint, even if he is already drowning in previous ones. He may be at times nonconforming and distant, but his co-workers never berated or disliked him. He the example of a pristine, flawless boss. He does get upset, but never turns it into anger in front of his colleagues or clients.

 

Getting there, was not easy, of course. He never started out like this, but working under the stingy and meticulous boss, Matsumoto Jun, toughened him up. Though he may not be as daunting and intimidating, he has a slightly superior aura around him, almost prince-like.  It isn’t all that bad though, for he does deserve that amount of respect; after what he has done for everyone, both seniors and juniors. From this perspective, his successes keep coming and that his career is going _too_ smoothly, but he thinks otherwise.

 

As one of the main assets of the sales team, he doesn’t have time for anyone or himself. The company can’t help but set high expectations for him after seeing him perform and producing such good results. And Yamada cannot afford to let them down, thus he always tries his best, going great lengths to complete his task. He’s always on the run, chasing after clients and persuading them to buy their company’s products or stocks. He’s had clients run their mouth about him, hitting him mercilessly on his head or on his (precious) face, doors slammed to his face, feet stepped on, being chased off by bodyguards, and plainly rejected to his face without him muttering any word. He also tends to take over the half-assed or messed up works of his colleagues, despite how overload with work he already is. Sometimes he doesn’t even go home and rest, yet shows up the next day with barely any signs of fatigue. He tries his best yet his efforts are not always acknowledged. He braces that fact and keeps it to himself, no matter how tempting it is to let that all out.

 

And despite trying this hard, even his own father ignores his hard work. Because his father only sees his results and deems it as, “It’s only because you’re _my son_ that you get good clients like these. When will you ever stop depending on my name?”

 

Yamada has to grit his teeth and turn away. He never had the guts to go against his father, no matter how wrong or unreasonable are the things he said about him. People tell him to forget about what his father said, but it’s not as simple as it sounds. He is grateful for his father for raising him properly, even if he was too harsh at times, but he wants to be able to live up to his expectations. No matter how much he tries though, it comes to no avail. He can’t do anything about it, he thinks about it over and over again. It’s disheartening, but he smiles and bears with it anyway.

 

Sure, all of his hard work is seen through the fruits of his labor, but deep down inside, he can’t help but feel empty. He cannot ask for more than what he already has but he only has one wish-- to have someone acknowledge him. To be recognized for his hard work, to be reassured that he is doing well, to tell him to stop overworking himself, to watch over his progress and be proud of him. It’s not a fleeting wish, he desires it. He never thinks he’s good enough or that he is trying his best, and he selfishly wants someone to tell him otherwise. He pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind because it only disheartens him; he feels that he is wishing for something too childish. He’s better off wishing for a promotion.

 

And so he did get one.

 

Just when he thought that the knock on his office door is a signal for more work, his confidante, Chinen Yuri, almost bursts into his office without warning, leaving the other man, who was previously knocking, in utter shock.

 

“Oy, Yamada! What’s this all about you being my superior now, huh?! Wasn’t _I_ always better than you?!”

 

Yamada bemused, tilts his head in confusion, “What nonsense are you spouting again? Did you do some poll again with the juniors?”

 

“No, I just got news from the higher-ups! You’ve been promoted, you rat! What sleazy tricks have you been playing, huh?!” Chinen barked with no malice.

 

Yamada is too absorbed in his paperwork that he couldn’t understand an ounce of what Chinen has just declared.

 

“You’re just messing with me, aren’t you,” Yamada shakes his head, looking back at his work.

 

The man who was previously knocking on his door, is actually his secretary, Nakajima Kento, interrupts their bickering.

 

“Actually, I came here to tell you that too. Congratulations Yamada-san! We’re planning to celebrate your promotion on Friday. Does that sound good?” He ends off with his princely smile, something he had learned from Yamada, which has also become a selling point of his when it comes to sales.

 

Yamada leans back into his chair and sighs in relief. Not because he has been promoted, but by the mere fact that it wasn’t more work that he needed to do. He is willing to hear anything but the increase in workload that is already draining the life out of him. But, of course, he can’t deny the fact that a part of the happiness is due to his promotion, because this means that he is getting acknowledged. He has the opportunity to put off work and get more rest, but considering his character, he is probably never going to stop overworking himself, even if it is almost tempting to skive.

 

Chinen sighs in defeat and puts his arm around Yamada, congratulating him.

 

“I’m just kidding about what I said. You really deserved it, alright. I’ll just beat you in something else! Though, no doubt, I’m still a lot cuter than you are.” Chinen chuckles and ruffles his hair.

 

“Guess I have to call you boss now, huh? But don’t you _dare_ treat me as your slave. Got that?” Chinen added.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I won’t do that.” Yamada smiles reassuringly.

 

Chinen remarks before he leaves, “Of course! Prince Yamada would never hurt his friends. He loves us all too much!”

 

Yamada chuckles, watching Chinen and Kento leaving his office before he goes back to his paperwork. He is surprised though. Getting such a high position so early in his career is a big feat. Not that he thought lowly of himself, but he expected one of his more experienced seniors to take on the promotion, but it seems like his boss chose otherwise. He is happy, but it still doesn’t get rid of the sinking feeling in his heart. He remembers his desire for someone to be more than just his best friend, unlike Chinen. He can’t forget about that unconscious feeling of wanting a bit more attention. He’s not actively looking for a relationship, but he definitely wants something more than what he already has.

 

Maybe things will change soon. _He hopes so._

 

**ii.**

“Cheers to Yamada for becoming our new department head! Please take care of us!” His team rises in cheers, raising their drinks to a toast. Yamada bows and they raise their drinks in reciprocation, thanking them for their praise.

 

He chuckles, “I really could’ve not done it without you guys. You’ve all been so helpful and encouraging.”

 

Chinen nudges him in reply, “Aw, is Yamada getting all sentimental now?”

 

“Oh, shut up you. Let me enjoy this night without your unnecessary comments.”

 

Chinen looks at him with an appalled expression, “I thought you liked them! You’ve always laughed at them.”

 

“It’s called courtesy and being your friend.” Yamada sighs.

 

“How rude!” Chinen feigns being offended. “Whatever, it’s your night anyway. Make the most out of it because I’m not treating you this much ever again, hear that! You owe me.”

 

“I _always_ pay for you,” Yamada remarks.

 

Chinen waves him off to chat with his other members, hoping that they’ll take a part in paying for the celebration. Yamada leans back into his seat and opens up a can of beer. He savours his drink slowly, relishing in this period of relaxation. He seriously needed some time away from the mountain load of papers. He felt that he is going to pop a vein just by looking at them. He hears voices in the other room, all unfamiliar and professional sounding. They must be from some big company, he thinks. He forgets about them quickly once he notices a dashing and handsome looking man passing by their room to enter the other. He couldn’t help but stare at his figure and his pristine, slicked-back hair. He ends up staring too much that the man notices, as he turns around to meet Yamada’s gaze. Yamada immediately feels the embarrassment rushing to his face, coloring him a deep shade of red. The man simply smiles back at him before entering the other room.

 

A junior notices his uneasiness and chimes in. “Is there anything wrong, Yamada-san? Did you drink too fast?” Nozomu asks worriedly.

 

“No, no. I’m fine,” His mind is filled with the man who had just passed by to understand Nozomu's question fully. Nozomu shrugs it off and leaves him to his own devices.

 

A little while later, most of his colleagues are already tipsy or drunk. Yamada, too, has been drinking the night away, drinking so fast that the alcohol got to his head pretty quickly. His surroundings a blur, but he is still able to make out everyone’s face. He watches them sing in choruses to the songs of popular boy bands, arguing over the pettiest of things and laughing a bit too loudly for the small room they are in. He can’t help but laugh along with them, enjoying his night. This is good for him, making him forget about work and the stress from his family. He needed time to rest. He listens in on the conversations of his colleagues, about their family and wives or girlfriends. He can’t help but feel slightly lonely because everyone seems to have found someone, except him. One of his colleagues ends up blurting out the question he has been wanting to avoid all night.

 

“So, have you found the one yet, Yamada-san?” He slurs while giggling.

 

Another colleague nudges him a bit too hard that he almost topples. “Of course not! He spends too much time at work, he doesn’t even have time for himself!”

 

Yamada can’t help but laugh sadly because he knows all these to be true. He doesn’t reply and his colleagues took the hint and dropped the subject. Before the atmosphere got awkward, two men show up. The taller one, Matsumoto, has his hand on the small of the back of the other man, Ninomiya, as they enter.

 

“Ah, it’s Matsumoto-san and Ninomiya-san! Both of you are seriously too late!” One of his colleagues slurs loudly.

 

Matsumoto sighs and eyes the smaller man, “He wanted to buy his game so badly, we had to wait in line for God knows how long!”

 

“It’s fine, you’ll do anything for me, love,” Ninomiya smirked, patting his side and sitting down beside Yamada, giving him a pat on his shoulders as a sign of congratulating him.

 

“Congrats, kid. You deserved it. I heard clients could be horrendous. And stingy.”

 

Yamada chuckles, “Not as stingy as you, Ninomiya-san.”

 

“And that’s why J placed me in Finances. At least the money’s in good hands, you know? So, how are you? You look awful.” Ninomiya looks at him concernedly. “J’s not overworking you, is he?” He leers towards Matsumoto and he looks at him questioningly before ordering.

 

“It’s not like that. I think I’ve been taking too much work lately. Apparently, I don’t know how to rest.” Yamada sighs.

 

Ninomiya wonders, “Is there no one telling you that you’re working too much? Not even Chinen?”

 

“He’s too busy with his own tasks.”

 

“Sorry I can’t watch over you like I used to. Don’t push yourself, okay? And maybe you can try making friends outside the company. Want to invite the group next door to come here? It may be a good way to get new clients too.” Ninomiya suggests. Yamada is a bit too intoxicated to think straight and agreed to his suggestion, forgetting that the room they are in is already cramped enough.

 

He starts to drink a whole lot more, and a lot faster. After his short talk with Ninomiya, thousands of thoughts flood his head. He is grateful that Ninomiya admits to watching over and worrying about him, but he still feels lonely that he doesn’t have someone like Ninomiya is to Matsumoto. He feels a slight pang of jealousy when he watches Matsumoto wrap his arm around Ninomiya’s waist, keeping him close. Maybe it’s the alcohol making him a little too sentimental and romantic right now. He loses all of these lingering thoughts once the strikingly beautiful man comes in the room, along with the man’s colleagues. Yamada ends up staring at him dumbfoundedly, almost having his jaw drop, and he’s too drunk to realize that.

 

The young man notices his gaze on him and takes the chance to sit beside him. He extends his hand to shake Yamada’s, but Yamada is too busy admiring the man’s features to notice.

 

“Excuse me? Is there anything on my face?” The stranger ponders.

 

Yamada shakes his head too earnestly and hiccups. He shakes his hand and replies, “No, no! I was just… er… looking at your face for a long time?” He drawls out.

 

The stranger chuckles, “I can tell. By the way, I’m Nakajima Yuto. And you?”

 

He shouts a bit too excitedly, “Yamadaaa! Yamada Ryosuke!”

 

Chinen chuckles to himself from the other side of the room. He’s definitely going to tease Yamada about this later on. An unbelievably handsome stranger who seems like he is hitting on Yamada, but Yamada’s too drunk to register any of it. Yamada continues to down his drink anyway, trying to forget both his lonely thoughts and how stunning the man in front of him is.

 

Yuto chuckles and tries to slow him down, “Hold your horses there. You’re drinking too fast,”

 

Yamada waves him off, giggling loudly, “It’s fine, _it’s fine!_ It’s a Fridaaaay!”

 

Yuto shakes his head. “You’ll get a massive hangover.”

 

Yamada shrugs him off and continues drinking anyway. Yuto feels a little helpless but he doesn’t stop smiling professionally. He honestly doesn’t know what to do in this situation, but he’s enjoying it. He seems a bit interesting, he mutters to himself, and continues watching over Yamada.

 

After some time, Yamada is no longer laughing heartily but pounding angrily on the table.

 

“What the hell do those clients want?! Me to grovel on the ground and _beg?!_ Hell if I’d do something this embarrassing, right?!” Yamada ranted.

 

Yuto simply nodded and patted his shoulder. “Some people are just that hard to deal with. Best you forget they exist.”

 

“Right?! Why do they have to make my work harder?! I asked politely!” Yamada sighs heavily, hitting his bottle on the table a bit too loudly.

 

Yuto sighs in agreement, “Sometimes it makes you think that they’re just a waste of your time, doesn’t it?” Yuto laughs but it sounds too professional and rehearsed. Maybe he is just used to keeping someone company, whether he is interested or not. But of course, Yamada doesn’t notice.

 

Yuto pats his head in pity, trying to soothe his raging emotions. Yamada mewls a bit at the display of affection and a bit of happiness bubbles inside him. He feels elated that someone is taking care of him like this.

 

“And my father!” Yuto raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t speak up. Yamada continues, “I always try my damn hardest and he goes all like ‘ _You’re just using my name to get by,_ ’ and all those bullshit! "I can do the same even without using his name!"What the hell is his problem, seriously!”

 

Yuto ponders for a while and replies, “Maybe you should talk about this with him. It may be all a misunderstanding.”

 

Yamada eyes him cynically but he forgets that thought once he feels the effect of the alcohol hitting him a little too strongly. He feels terrible, but it’s too embarrassing for him to stand up and admit that he might puke all over Yuto. He almost bangs his head on the table and stays there, draped over it. He groans in frustration and discomfort and Yuto immediately notices and gets up to get him water. Yamada who does not realizes his intention drawls out a whine, “Don’t leave yeeeeet…”

 

“I’m just getting you water, don’t worry.” Yuto leaves immediately, leaving Yamada to whine to himself. Chinen takes the opportunity to question the drunken mess that is Yamada and mocks him.

 

“‘Don’t leave yeeeeeeet….!!’” He laughs incessantly and Yamada immediately gets annoyed shoving Chinen a bit too forcefully.

 

“God, Ryosuke! You’re an utter mess! And you’re embarrassing yourself in front of this man! You’re gonna lose your chance with the hotshot!”

 

Yamada grimaces, “Shut up! If he hears this, he’ll get the wrong idea, you dumbass!”

 

Yuto appears just in time and tilts his head. “What idea?”

 

Once Chinen opens his mouth, Yamada immediately covers Chinen’s mouth. While Chinen is squirming under him, he immediately searches for the most logical reply. He mutters something incoherently and focuses his attention to the overreacting Chinen.

 

Yuto just becomes more confused, his eyebrows furrowing, trying to understand what Yamada meant. He decides to drop it, in favor of not making the situation any more complicated.

 

Chinen, finally free out of Yamada’s grasp, heaves and brushes himself off. He gets up to leave the two alone.

 

“Anyway, I’m going home now. I’ll be having company!” Chinen winks and he leaves in tow with one of his colleagues. He can’t make out who’s face it was, but maybe it is his frequent “guest” Morimoto.

 

He turns his attention to Yuto, who is drinking water. He watches him gulp down his water, how then man’s Adam applet moves up and down, how his veins pop out when he stretches his neck, his thin fingers holding the glass. He almost drooled watching him but catches himself before Yuto notices.

 

“Are you okay? Have you drank your water yet?”

 

Yamada feels his vision is blurring and he feels as if the world is turning upside down. He is losing his sense of balance and he tries to cling onto Yuto for support.

 

“Yamada-kun! Are you okay? You’re falling over!” Yuto exclaims while holding him up.

 

Yamada manages to wave him off one last time before breaking free of his grasp, and falling onto the ground.

 

When he opens his eyes again, he only sees the myriad of city lights. He notices that his surroundings are changing quickly, which means he’s in a moving vehicle. The car is unfamiliar to him, judging from the smell of an air freshener and the expensive cologne. He tries to make out the face of the man beside him, but he is too tired to see a clear image. He watches how the flashes of city lights reflect off the man’s face, accentuating his features before he drifts back into slumber.

 

All Yamada remembers from that night is his colleagues making a ruckus, drinking way too much, too fast, and a handsome, young man, with an amazing build, expensive cologne and an alluring voice, whose name he could not remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes you can call me out on the Matsumiya insert I included! I just couldn't resist... (There's another one if you squint hard enough!)


End file.
